Snowy summer
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: Maddie walks to a clearing in the summer only to find that it is filled with snow and Phantom is there! Not only that but him and Sam are on a date. Danny Sam fluff but mostly centered on Maddie told in her POV. Rating cause I am paranoid!


Me- "Okay, so this is my first Maddie, Danny fic. PLEASE ENJOY! And I'll update my other stories soon! Oh and No PP. "

Maddies POV

I was walking around outside. It was a mild summer night with a nice breeze. I had on a tee-shirt that was dark blue and a pair of dark pair of jeans that where a little loose. I also had on a comfertable pair of shoes. I was walking towards the wooded part of the park. It was kind of funny that amity park had a park. I always found it funny when people said 'Amity park park' I don't know why. I started to chuckle to my self as I walked to a clearing I had found the other day. I had been wanting to go and read a book in it with the setting sun and than use a book light for a while. It would be nice to be out for a while. How ever when I got to the clearing I found it full of snow! I looked around in shock. It was ninety degrees out yet there was SNOW! Than I saw the reason behind it. Floating in the middle of the clearing building a snow man was none other than Phantom! He was completely enveloped in his work. So fair all he had down was the lower half. It had a pair of combat looking boots and and a skirt on. He was working on the torso. I sat and watched as he finished. It looked a lot like Sam Manson, But he couldn't know her, could he? I sat and watched. 'WAIT! If he made this snow than he must have an ice core!' I thought. Just as I thought that Sam walked into the clearing in a winter coat.

"Wow! Danny that is cool! No pun intended."

"Thanks Sam. I hoped you would like it is our one month anniversary today." I was shocked. It was Danny and Sam's one month anniversary today! Not Phantom and Sam's unless she was being overshadowed right now by Phantoms girlfriend. That just happens to have to same name as Sam? I thought.

"Yea I know. I wondered why you were acting strange in school today."

"Yea well. I was nervous about having enough time to set this all up with out any one being around. Thank goodness that I warned all the ghosts to leave me alone."

"That worked?"

"Yea I know! I told Ember and Kitty and all the other female ghosts with boy friends about today and why it was so important and they said that they wouldn't let any male ghost or any ghost out for that matter so I wouldn't have to worry about it! And I had a full nights sleep last night too. Plus mom didn't put any anti ectoplasm in the food last night so I didn't get sick!" What was he talking about? Sleep and eating food? Did ghosts even need to? I didn't think so.

"Wow. You would think that They wouldn't want to help you."

"Yea yea I know." They sat down and looked at the sky. He pointed out a couple of stars. Than he pointed to a single star. "See that one right at the point of Oryans sword? It's name is GothGirl1."

"Your kidding!"

"Nope I bought it today after school. I went on line and downloaded the paper work. See!" He took out a paper and handed it to her. She looked at it and gasped.

"DANNY! Wow! That is so sweet! I love you."

"I love you too Samantha Manson!"

"JERK!"

"What?"

"You called me Samantha!"

"Okay what about Sammy?"

"Only if I can call you Daniel."

"Ew. Um no because no matter which half he is in or what half I am in he always calls me that!"

"Fine than how about Dan?" As soon as it was out I saw Sam cover her mouth.

"No. Never. Don't call me that. No one does, will, or can call me that."

"I am so sorry Danny! I didn't think about what I said till it was too late. I should have known better. That is what He was called and I know how much you hate HIM." She said. 'Who were they talking about? Why did Phantom hate him so much?' I thought. "Why don't you change back?"

"Oh, Yea I guess I could. I kinda forgot that I was in ghost mode." He said. Before I could even think about what he meant by 'ghost mode' a blue-ish white ring appeared around his waist. It split in two. One went up replacing his black jump suit with a white tee-shirt and his white hair to black. The outher went down and mad his jumpsuit bottom into a pair of blue jeans and his white boots into a pair of red sneakers.

"DANNY?" I yelled. I covered my mouth but the damage was done. I stood up and walked out into the snow. I didn't even get cold from it.

"Mom? What are you doing here? What did you see and hear?"

"Um.. Well I came just as you finished off your snow...person."

"Um...Okay bye Danny. I gotta get home now. See you in class." Sam said. She laid a soft peck on his cheek and took off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid of what would happen. I didn't want to be some lab rat or anything."

"Oh Danny! I am so sorry if you ever thought that we would do that to you! You do know that we are going to have to tell your father and Jazz about this." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You see... Sam, Tucker and Jazz already know."

"Okay well I still want to tell your father about this." He nodded his head. He changed back to phantom and flew us all the way home. "What about the snow?"

"Oh yea. I'll get it in the morning." He said while holding back a yawn. I looked down at my watch and saw that it was almost midnight. He phased us through his wall and turned back to normal before he promptly fell asleep on his bed. I let out a sigh and took off his shoes for him. Than I left and went to bed my self. I had just had one of the longest days of my live.

END!

Me- "So let me know in reviews if you think I should add more to this or make it a one shot, more might be Him telling them about it and about his adventures. And also let me know if you think the song 'Remember' by Ember Mclain (Fanning the flames) was written by her to some one who broke her heart but wasn;t hurt at all or by some one who was important to her till she had an accident where she forgot their name. I don't know what to think. Thanks to watching 'Embers story' on youtube than reading a fic about Skulker writing it for her to get her to remember his human name I don't know what to think!"


End file.
